Blind
by bbvc
Summary: AU. Jessie and Tad have been together for a while now, and luckily they’re both heading back to their hometown after college. Katie is Tad’s best friend who is and has been visually impaired for nearly half her life…
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Title: Blind**

**Author: **bbvc/bbvcool/bobo

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Once & Again or any of the characters from the show. But the story is mine… yups… and any character not from the show (if I create any).

**Rating: **PG-13

**Synopsis: **AU. Jessie and Tad have been together for a while now, and luckily they're both heading back to their hometown after college. Katie is Tad's best friend who is and has been visually impaired for nearly half her life…

**A/N: **Well, I'm still in the midst of studying for exams in November… so yeah. Life is busy, and I won't be updating regularly until after exams. But this idea just wouldn't leave me alone – I just had to write on it.

Uh, this actually took me longer to write than expected… mainly because I wrote the whole thing in 1st person POV at the beginning but felt it awry, so I had to go through it all again and change everything back to my normal 3rd person POV. Hahaha. If it sounds weird at some places, I apologise… It was kinda hard change from 1st person back to 3rd.

Without further ado, here's my latest piece. One LAST note: time jumps quite quickly for the first two 'chapters'.

* * *

**Part 1: Introduction…**

Life could not have been better for her; she has a loving family… quite a large one as a matter of fact. She also has a boyfriend who absolutely adores her, sometimes maybe a little too much, but there isn't any harm in that of course. I guess you can say that she has had a smooth flowing college career; aspiring to become a doctor and now to place the icing on the cake, she's already earned herself a placement to become and intern at the hospital back in her hometown, Evanston, Illinois. Yes, life couldn't have been any better for her, Jessica Sammler. Sadly, it seems there is always something missing – 'maybe it's the perfectionist in me', she continually tells herself, I mean what could possibly be wrong with a life that seemingly is flawless? - Now anyways.

"_Hey Jessie!"_

The blonde just couldn't help but smile hearing the upbeat voice of her boyfriend every time on the phone, there's no mistaking him ever. "Hey, what's up?"

"_Was wondering whether you might need any help packing up your stuff…"_

"I was waiting for you to call," she laughed looking around the mess which she's called home for the past 5 years.

"_Ah, I thought so, I'll come by in 10, bye!"_

And that was Tad for you, he has got to be the tidiest ex-jock in the history of jocks (stereotypical of course). The greatest thing was, the tidier he is the better for Jessie, because even she must admit, she lives in a total mess of an apartment the majority of the time – not that she's dirty or unhygienic, just messy. All in all, he's punctual, something the blonde still needs to master, he's tidy, caring and everything you need in a boyfriend… was way too caring mentioned?

Now that we're on the topic… well, Jessie met Tad some years ago back in high school, when he was senior and she a junior. He surprisingly tried out for the school play. Yes the lead jock at the time did school plays, thus the surprising factor. Well for the record, he was the lead male, but then again the play's lead character was really Grace, Jessie's sister… or step-sister if you want to be utterly accurate. Anyways, no they have not been dating since high school just in case you were wondering; therefore he wasn't her high school sweetheart or anything along those lines. In all actuality, they didn't even talk much during or after the production; the most they'd say to each other was a nice and polite greeting like a 'Hello' when they crossed paths along the hallways.

May be it was fate that brought them together… corny indeed. But corniness aside for a second, they did manage to choose the same college and somehow on some particular day met each other on the enormous campus. Skipping past all the cheesy bits… when the two really got comfortable in their relationship, Tad finally told her that he had actually wanted to ask her out after the school play, but never brought up the courage to. It was of course totally flattering, though it still felt absolutely weird for Jessie to think about the fact that he had a crush on her since high school. Nevertheless, there they are now, happily dating.

Well, after a confession like that, it was inevitable that the blonde asked why he had brought up the courage to ask her out now. He explained that his best friend, who was also the most popular girl in school at the time, had finally persuaded him to go for it.

Though Jessie thought that sounded fairly weird, because wasn't it a universal rule that the most popular girl would normally date THE head jock? Or perhaps it was the head cheerleader who dated the head jock… or maybe that was Hollywood's stereotypical high school relationships for you. But somehow, it still bugged Jessie out; you'd presume the most popular girl, so he claims, would be fairly decent looking if not drop dead gorgeous, don't all guys fall for those type of girls? Something just didn't add up.

All the same, Jessie never questioned him further, only glad that his friend threw some courage into him – because questions like why your boyfriend never dated their best friend would normally lead to some 'discomfort'. Not that she remembers this girl anyways, probably because she herself was way too buried in her books to have noticed anyways – well that, or she was just excessively self conscious of herself to have noticed others around her. Jessie did however ask Grace about 'Miss Popular' once when they were both home for their annual Christmas dinner.

Grace just shrugged and answered, "Yeah, she was quite the popular little bird…" and then she'd whisper the last bit, "oddly enough…"

Though the blonde tried probing on her sister's "oddly enough," but she just dismissed it and said it was nothing.

Grace… as mentioned before, is Jessie's older sister. Thankfully they have grown out of the days where they were at each other's throat and seemingly on the verge of biting each other's heads off… metaphorically speaking of course. But I guess the distance in their relationship when Grace decided to go interstate for college made it more bearable? Or perhaps it was them growing up and maturing – because now that they both reminisce the past, they realise the things they ever fought over was predominantly small and most impractical things. However, for Jessie, there's no denying that even when they hated each other's guts, Grace was somehow one of the few who really understood her.

Which kind of was the main factor as to why Jessie told Grace about her relationship with Tad first… the blonde could've swore her sister was so shocked she fell off her chair. It's either that or she just dropped the phone. Guess she didn't see that one coming… nor would anyone else for that matter.

Then there's Zoë, Jessie's other sister. She's definitely an eccentric one, not in a bad way by any means. From any recollection, the last time Jessie checked up on her, she was still studying photography… or was it psychology? As you can see, she's very flexible and diverse in her learning. But that's not the only thing… she is also very… um, with no better words at the moment, well, she has a different boyfriend virtually every week. Everyone has given up keeping track of them; it inevitably gave them great headaches. One of Zoë's motto could possibly, 'you have no idea how much you're missing out by staying monogamous'.

Before this tangent extends any further, Jessie would need to do some packing as she has just over a week to pack and leave for home…

--------------------

Who would've thought travelling alone to be so exhilarating – definitely not Katie. Okay, 'alone' is a little inaccurate, because she's actually staying with a friend. But for the most part, she wanders around the unfamiliar streets alone; definitely close enough to being alone. She had always thought she'd never be able to do it alone. But here she is, proving herself and the world wrong. It's great when one can just get a break from family and friends, not having them on your back worrying about your every movement. Though she loves her family dearly, it just gets a little suffocating being around them for the 23 years of her life.

Now that she thinks of it, she doesn't even remember when this particular idea sprung into her mind. All she can recall at this very moment is the gruelling process of arguing her way into this trip with her parents, and finally successfully persuading her over protective parents to allow her to go on this trip alone.

'Europe surely is as beautiful as people say it is…' Katie sat thinking on a nice afternoon, enjoying her coffee. Just at that very moment, something vibrating tickled her through her jeans. She slid the phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, "Hello, Katie speaking?"

"_Where on earth are you?"_

"Europe… more specifically, in London I believe." Smiling at the voice coming from the other end, Katie could just picture the guy's face.

"_What __the hell are you doing in London? And alone? You didn't bother telling me about it? I just got back to Evanston and went looking for you. Your mom then told me you were on a trip!"_

"Woah, hey, hold on for a second, you've gotta quit springing questions at me. Anyways, I just felt like a break from my family, 23 years is a while you know. And yes I'm alone, well… I do have my dog with me. AND, I'm not even living by myself, I'm staying with a friend." The dirty-blonde answered indifferently as she continued to drink her coffee and listened on to his ranting.

"_Could've told me, you had me worried! By the way, when did you ever get a dog?"_

"Tad, chill out… it's just a little trip; I can take care of myself. And if you must know, I got it a few months after you went back to your cosy life with your girlfriend."

"_You know if I weren't so busy right now moving in, I'd book myself a ticket and come looking for you…"_

"I know Tad…" I chuckled exasperatedly, "But you know what, I've been here for a week, and it's been nothing short of amazing."

"_Yeah well you be careful okay, anyways, I really have to go, my girlfriend really has to learn how to pack and unpack."_

Katie shakes her head, "Alright, see you soon!"

As I was just about to hang up, I here him calling for me again, "yeah?"

"_When are you coming back?"_

"Depends…"

"_On what?"_

"On whether I want to go back or not."

"_You have to."_

"Oh yea? Really, why's that?" Ten guesses why! Though Katie personally would like it to be something along the lines of, 'I've missed you, or I haven't seen you in too long.' But knowing him, she has a feeling it has to do with his 'Jessie'.

"_You haven__'t even met Jessie yet, I've talked to you about her for like three years now, and yet you guys have never met." _And what do you know!

"And that matters why? Oh, and for the record, you've been talking about her prior to your so called 'three years', I'd say some time…"

"_Okay, okay! Is it so bad for a guy to have his best girls meet up! Plus, I'm sure you'd love her. And even if you don't get along with her, for my sake, pretend that you do."_

"Yeah, because that is just something you can control… Anyways, any last words?"

"_Come back soon!"_

"Got the message. Bye!"

"_Bye."_

* * *

**A/****N: Comments/Criticisms? Or just to drop bye and say hello, whatever is all welcome by me. Want more… well then ask for more… Whether I'll post more is my problem though… moohahahhaa.**

**Oh, an if there are any errors, or some bits sound totally weird. I'm sorry, it's really the result of a total change of POV. **

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Painful First Impressions

**A/N: Tada! S****ee, I did update within a week. A little short, but I couldn't think of a better way of ending. Anyways I should really get a bit more studying in before I go to work tonight. Please enjoy, and words of encouragement/criticisms are always welcome!**

**

* * *

****Painful First Impressions**

London was fun, but home is definitely the place to be. Surely it can't possibly be a bad place; comfy bed, family there feeding you, brothers virtually giving up any prior engagements to drive you around. Everything is plain and simple; your neighbours might even know you as well as your family, having lived there for 23 years – no need to worry about being kidnapped and raped. However, Katie, like many others just couldn't help but be attracted to the accents – come on, you must admit there's just something about those accents that seem so… exotic.

Seconds before she arrived home, Tad had already taken the liberty to call her and ask her to go over to his place the next once she gets rest. Being the magnificent friend she is, she couldn't decline the invitation. Though having heard of 'Jessie' only so many times she can't even recall, the seemingly flawless picture that has been painted of the girl just wasn't something Katie was dying to meet.

--------------------

"Well, we're here…" The low slightly husky male voice broke Katie out of her slight daydream.

"Thanks Jake," Katie kissed him on the cheek… or she hopes it was his cheek anyways.

Now, now, Jake or his christened name Jacob is Katie's brother, not her boyfriend. Unless the dirty-blonde is planning to change her sexual preference, she won't be having one of those anytime soon.

After climbing out of the car in which she has been told was black; Katie held the door as her brother spoke to her. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm sure Tad can just give me a ride home or something. If not, I can walk home…" The 23 year-old smiled at her brother's thoughtfulness as always.

"Alright, if you need me, just remember to call."

"Okay…"

Moving backwards and closing the door, seconds later she felt the unmistakable breeze of the car driving past. She waved at what she imagined was the retreating figure of the car. Waving was just something she does, though of course she doesn't always get the direction right. Smiling, Katie turned around and walked towards the same front steps she has treaded down innumerable amount of times before – whether it be before or after her little accident.

Carefully climbing the three steps and walking the extra five paces, the girl reached for the handle which Tad has said was left unlocked. The door opened with its familiar creaking noises – the same ones she had reminded him to fix for several years now.

"Tad?" she called out and took a few steps into the house. "Hello?"

The dirty-blonde continued to roam the house she's come to know as her second home. Knowing her way through this house as well as her own house, Katie didn't bother taking out her cane… but then again, she rarely ever uses it anyway. But today was one of those exceptional cases, as she stumbled across an object, which got caught around her ankles causing her to fall on all fours.

"Umph…" rolling over to sit on her bottom, the injured girl began to rub at her sore hands, only to feel something wet and damp on her palms, and the familiar stinging. 'Not again…'

--------------------

She had no idea why on earth she was here, only being told that it was fairly important for her to be. Knowing her boyfriend, when he has told her to stop packing and come over… it must be reasonably important then. Nevertheless, here she sits at his computer checking some emails, and waiting mindlessly for him after he hastily dashed out to run some errands when she arrived.

A certain noise in the background pulled her out of her silent reverie, probably a voice. Thinking that it was just Tad, Jessie stayed put and waited for him to come upstairs. After a little while longer of sitting, the blonde began to wonder where he was, and it was at that precise moment that she heard a strident thud from downstairs. On instinct, Jessie promptly made her way out of the study and descended the flight of stairs only for her sight to land upon a girl rubbing at her hands.

Taking in the situation where her bag is strewn out near the other girl's legs and glass shattered on the floor, Jessie could only guess what may have happened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't leave my bag lying around." She immediately went over to girl's aid, "are you alright?" The blonde quickly checked the injured girl over before her eyes came to a stop at the partially bloodied hands. "Gosh, you're bleeding…" she said with worry, without a second thought, Jessie quickly grabbed the tall lanky girl by the wrist and dragged her to the couch, her other hand clutching her backpack.

Katie frowned as she powerlessly followed, hoping against all odds that she wouldn't hit all wall or something on the way. With all the thumping of the hard wooden floor, and the small gusts of wind flowing by her, her mind wondered what this other girl was doing. Only when she felt something cold and watery touch her hand did she notice it was a piece of towel of sorts. She flinched at the minor stinging but soon relaxed and allowed the other girl to continue her ministrations.

"You're lucky you don't have any shards of glass stuck in there," Jessie informed as she continued to intently clean out the wound. "Okay, I'm gonna wipe it with alcohol, wouldn't want your hand to get infected."

'Alcohol!' An alarmed Katie thought, sadly before she could voice her thoughts, she no longer felt the minor sting, but was replaced by immense pain in which she squeaked just a little.

"Oh my gosh, am I hurting you? I'm so sorry, I swear the stinging will be over soon." Jessie tried to soothe, though a little too late.

'Don't you think it's a little too late for sorry?' Katie thought grudgingly, but the always polite dirty-blonde just mumbled a soft, "I'm fine."

The blonde continued in her patching up, pulling random bandages out of her bag. Another minute or so passed and Katie was finally nice and patched up… as in her hand.

"Done." Jessie smiled at her handy-work.

Katie took her right hand into her left and touched the bandages, "thanks."

Jessie packed her bandages back into her bag, her back turned towards the other girl. "It's okay, you getting injured was partially my fault anyways." For the first time, Jessie actually 'looked' at Katie, her eyes scanning over the long slightly wavy dirty-blonde hair, then skimming down to the smooth skin and the high cheekbones of the other girl. She had an extraordinary eye colour; not quite blue not quite green. To top everything all off, she had light freckles just across her nose. 'Wow. She looks kind of like a model.'

Shaking her head, and mentally slapping herself for staring, "Oh, after that slight little accident, I'm not sure I'd want you to know my name." The blonde said jokingly, and the other girl just replied with a chuckle of her own, "But if you must claim insurance, I'm Jessie," she extended her hand.

'Oh… you.' Unaware of the already extended hand, the older girl offered her own hand out, "I'm Katie."

Jessie frowned a little at the other girl's hand, but took it into her own and shook it politely. Then realisation came crashing down on her when she released the hand. "Wait, you're Katie? As in Tad's girl best friend, Katie?"

Being her playful nature she replied, "The one and only. But I seriously have no idea what you're say…" as if contemplating for a second, she continued "Wait, is that guy going around telling everyone again that I'm his girl best friend? Because I can tell you this, I'm his only friend."

Jessie laughed at the response, 'I like her laugh…' the dirty-blonde thought before she followed suit with the laughing.

Calming down a little, the blonde noticed something unusual, it seemed that the other girl was looking her way, but not quite looking at her.

Katie for her part felt the eyes on her, and knew this was the exact moment to explain, "Oh, just in case you're wondering…I'm blind."

'Okay… that was a bit blunt', Jessie quirked her brow at the information, "Oh, sorry."

"Sorry? For leaving your bag there, or sorry that I'm blind?"

"I dunno."

Katie smiled, "Well firstly, I'm blind not because of you, and secondly leaving your bag lying around technically isn't your fault – how were you to know I was coming over right? And plus," she lifted her hand up between their faces, "this is just a small injury compared to what ever else I've gone through."

Right at this moment, Tad walked through the front door, "Jess, I'm back!" he called. Once he neared the 'scene of the accident' he called out again, "What on earth did you do? Wrestle with yourself?" He walked to his kitchen to find the dust pan.

"No, you idiot, it was my fault." Katie leaned on the doorframe to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey Katie, you're here already." He got up to give his friend a bear hug.

"Well technically, it was my fault for leaving my bag in such a hazardous place." Jessie popped up from behind them.

Letting go of his friend, he looked between the two girls, "well I guess you two have met already."

They both nodded their heads in reply.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I wrote this in between my exam study-breaks. I'm not all too happy about the turn out of it… something seems to be lacking, but that's probably just me and my lack of brains nowadays.**

**I thank all who graciously took the time to write me a review! THANK YOU so MUCH! **

**And to that one person who suggested me to write an intimate scene between the girls – I get what you mean, how it could be all extra sensual and stuff with Katie being blind, but uh… I don't feel ready to right anything too intimate. So sorry, but it was a good suggestion!**

**Anyways, hope you guys like reading this more than I!**

**

* * *

**

It has been over a week since she's met her, but all she seems to ever hear in the back of her mind is that same voice, over and over on repeat in her head – weirdly enough, she's yet to tire of it. To be frank, she wouldn't even mind hearing that smooth flowing voice; not too high pitch not too low, not raspy or coarse. Of course, she couldn't think of any possibility that would allow for that to happen, unless Tad invited her over again, and she was there.

Katie sat on her bed, taking slow bites on what she presumes to be her favourite Fuji apples, just bored in general as she listens to her new playlist, thanks to her second brother. Her parents were out, Jake was probably tending to his café, her eldest brother was probably busy at the hospital; he was after all, a neural surgeon. Sighing, feeling that she has thoroughly had the last bite of the apple, she walked out of her room, situated downstairs for all safety purposes. She kept her clean left hand on the wall and walked to where she knew her kitchen was situated and threw away what was left of her apple core. Taking the same route back to her room, Katie decided that she'll go out for some fresh air, so she reached for the remote control in her back jean pocket and turned off her sound system. After a while of feeling her way around her room for her phone and cane, she made her way out of her room and out the front door.

Walking along the pathway, she decides to take a little trip to the coffee shop to see if her brother's in. Smiling, Katie takes in her surroundings; sunny, with a slight breeze of cold wind, kids laughing and shouting, probably playing street hockey – it was a good day.

"Good afternoon, Katie." A woman's voice could be heard from her right.

Waving her left hand in the general direction, she returned the greeting, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Norris."

After what she believed to be her standard 30 minute walk to the coffee shop, she has finally arrived unharmed and unscratched. Counting her steps carefully from the last crossing she pushed into, what she hopes was the right shop.

"Hey Katie," a young male voice sounded.

"Hi," the girl frowned, "Albert?"

"Yup, you got me right again."

"Hey Katie," this time a girl's voice called from behind the counter.

"And hello to you Sarah."

The girl giggles a little, "you never fail to remember."

"How can I ever forget?" Katie flirted lightly.

"So, you came in to look for Jake?" Sarah asked.

"Well no, I was hoping to see you, but don't let my brother know; he likes to feel that I came all the way to see him." The tall dirty-blonde grinned cheekily.

A clear of throat announced Jake's presence, "I heard that."

Katie chuckles and heads over to him, dodging slowly past the round tables. "Awww, you know I always come to look for you."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you say now." Jake plays hurt, giving his sister a gentle hug, "you just say it to suck up to me now."

"Damn, did my plan just fail?" she feigned shock.

Chuckling, he touched his sister's shoulder, "So did you wanna see me about anything in particular, or did you come in to snag a freebie?"

"Jakey, you know me too well."

Katie was just about to go and take her usual seat but Jake quickly held her before she sat down. "Sorry Kate, I've got a customer on your table."

Katie smiles apologetically a spot on the table, "Sorry, didn't know there was someone here already."

"It's alright Katie, you can sit with me." The customer said.

Frowning, her head tilted to the side thinking, 'So familiar… but not quite familiar enough. Smooth voice, soothing, just the right pitch.' And a light bulb goes off in her head, and her jaw nearly drops at her realisation, "Jessie."

"Wow, you remember." Surprise etched on the blonde girl's face, not quite believing that this girl has managed to memorize her just by voice after one meeting.

Jake looked between the two, "Oh, I guess you two have met then."

"Oh yeah, just last week, she's Tad's girlfriend, Jessie." Katie informed her brother, "Jessie, meet my brother, Jake."

"Oh!" Jake turns to look at the blonde sat in the booth, "You're the girl he never stops talking about." He stated, successfully bringing a blush to the girl's porcelain face, "Glad to finally meet you," He extended his arm for a hand shake.

After all polite bantering was done; Jake excused himself, saying he was busy with his book keeping, leaving Katie and Jessie at the booth.

"So." They both started simultaneously.

"Where's Tad?" Katie quickly asked to avoid those awkward, 'you go firsts'.

"Oh, he's coming soon… or so he said an hour ago." Both girls chuckled, "And how'd you get here?"

"Walked." Katie stated as if it were nothing.

Albert came to the table and placed Katie's iced chocolate in front of her, "here you go my lovely lady, the normal. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Katie smiled, reaching for the cup.

"So do you live near here?"

"Um," Katie licked off a bit of ice-cream residue on her top lip, "about 30 minutes walking distant away."

"Oh, and you walked here alone?"

"Well yeah, it's a ritual for me." The dirty-blonde thought about it, "I come here nearly every other day, mainly to you know, snag some free drinks." Katie smiled, her eyes smiling with her. "So, tell me about yourself, we didn't have much time to talk last time."

"Um," Jessie paused unsure of what to say, "there's really not much to say," she quickly diverted the question, or so she thought.

"C'mon, there's always something to say," the older girl urged, "like; where'd you grow up? How old are you? Uh, what did you major in and why? I'll even bear with your take on how you and Tad met…"

"Okay," the blonde chuckled, she took a deep breath "well, I was born and raised here in this neighbourhood. I have one older brother and two step sisters, one older one younger," Katie nodded taking note, "um, I just turned 22 and studied medicine… mainly because I, uh, wanted to."

"You don't sound so sure about your reason for studying it," Katie noted.

"Well technically, my parents chose it for me, and I didn't mind."

"But what would you have preferred studying, what would you have chosen?"

The blonde was definitely surprised at this, no one has once questioned her reasons for studying medicine, this was probably the first time. "I don't know, probably psychology."

Katie nodded accepting the answer.

"And that's about it for me, I'll spare you the details of how Tad and I met."

"Thank god! I was really afraid you might plunge into the same ol' story," the dirty-blonde joked. "This may sound weird, but can you describe yourself… as in your physical features."

"Okay…" Jessie replied unsurely.

Another while has passed and Tad yet to show up, Katie has a vague picture of what Jessie would possibly look like. Jessie on the other hand felt that she knew nothing about the girl, having just done all the answering.

"Now it's your turn," the blonde announced, looking at older girl. 'She has really nice eyes…'

"Fine with me, what would you like to know?"

"Um… everything you have to tell me."

"Alright, well I'm 23 turning 24 sometime soon. I've got two brothers, both older than me, I was born and raised here. Um, not sure if Tad told you, but we grew up together and went to school together, our parents even arranged our marriage from before we were born… sadly their dreams were shattered." Katie laughed, remembering the time she came out to her family and Tad's during dinner.

"Yah, no thanks to her, my parents were devastated for the rest of the year… they even started blaming me." Tad interrupted, finally arriving.

"Oh please Tad, there was like six…? Seven days left of the year."

"Still a very long time," he took a seat and placed a soft kiss on Jessie's cheek, "sorry, the boss kept me in."

Katie heard the kiss, and rolled her eyes. "Say, why aren't you working Jessie?"

The blonde turned her head, "well I don't start my internship at the hospital until next month, something about taking a nice long rest after graduation."

"Hmm, that makes sense."

"Hey, you know you can go shopping with Katie in your free time." Tad looked at her girlfriend, "She just graduated and probably has nothing to do right now."

"Ehem," Katie coughed, "I am, after all, sitting right here." She took another sip of her iced chocolate.

"Sorry Katie, but seriously, you wouldn't mind hanging out with Jessie would you?"

"Fine with me, as long as she doesn't mind me tagging along."

"No, not at all, definitely wouldn't mind the company, way better than waiting for him to come out to lunch with me." Jessie nudged her boyfriend in the chest for making her wait.

"Ow," Tad rubbed his chest faking hurt, not that it really did, "can't blame me for not wanting to get fired already."

"Excuses." The two girls said together, and chuckled.

"Damn, you guys only met twice, and already you're both on the same side." Tad chuckled, infinitely glad the two most important girls in his life are getting along. "Oh Jessie, please help me keep an eye on Katie, she always has a handful of suitors trying to take advantage of her."

'Yeah, I would think so too,' Jessie thought looking over at the other girl.

"Hey, I could look after my self, thank you very much." Katie said faux indignantly, "plus, by the way you describe Jessie over there, I'm sure she's quite the attractor herself."

The said blonde blushed, not sure whether she was blushing about Tad saying that she was pretty or Katie.

Lunch continued on with Katie and Tad bantering as always, and Jessie just listening on, contributing into the conversation whenever she needed, but mostly she stayed quite and chuckled at the other two's interaction.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Exams are coming up for me in less than a month, so no more updates until after those are over! But rest assured, after exams, there will be much more updates…THANKS for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Long' Wait

**A/N: Rawr! I'm hella tired atm – its 2:20am! Hehe. Anyways, this took longer than expected, but I finally managed to put aside a little bit of time from uni/college (depends where you're from) to finish off this chapter that has been sitting somewhere on my computer for decades. Sadly, the actual 'shopping' didn't fit this update – but it****'****s coming!**

**Once again, I pray my writing hasn't gone rusty... probably has though. rolls eyes**

**Thanks sooooo very much to everyone who left a comment for this fic, and any other one of my fics for that matter!!! I just can't thank you all enough.**

**Finally, hope you like this... and leave me a comment if you have time! D**

**Part 4: The 'Long' Wait...**

* * *

After the lunch at her brother's cafe, Katie was looking forward to meeting with Jessie again. All along, since she first heard of her, she thought the other girl was this picture-perfect prissy girl, who was too perfect and bordering snobbish, because, truthfully those were exactly the girls Tad used to date back in high school – many of whom Katie had had to bear with for the few months they went out. However, after the two brief encounters with the apparently blonde girl, Katie believes that she could possibly approve of this girlfriend of Tad's... for once.

Having exchanged numbers that lunch, Jessie had agreed to call Katie and arrange for a day of shopping... something the tall girl hasn't done in quite some time now, since her mom does most of her shopping anyways – what with her being a designer and everything.

At times when Katie feels 'religious', which really she isn't, she thinks that other than the fact that god took her vision away, he/she/it at least gave her a designer mom and supportive family to make her slightly disabled life an easier one. Sadly though, being a designer really isn't easy, and Katie knew even though everyone in the family thought she didn't, that her mother kept falling in and out of depression. I guess the saying that you didn't need eyes to see really is quite accurate in that sense.

Anyways, back to the waiting of Jessie's call. It's been two or nearly three days since Katie had last seen... um, met with the other girl, and it wasn't like she was doing it consciously, but Katie had made sure wherever she went, she had to have her phone on her, even if she was at home. She had no idea why, but she felt a surge of excitement every time her phone went off, thinking that it was her new blonde friend/best friend's girlfriend, but eventually noticed she got her hopes up for nothing because it was just another one of her friends, making up another one of their excuses just to see her; as you can imagine now what kind of friends they were.

It's not that she doesn't date, she just doesn't feel like dating – Katie keeps telling everyone who asks. She's waiting for the 'right' person, not one who either likes her for her model-like good looks (so Tad and everyone else tells her – not that she personally believe she could possibly be good looking, from what she last recall of looking at herself), nor one who feels sympathy for her current situation, and definitely not a guy who thinks that she's just going through a phase and would eventually realise that she likes the male gender after dating them. 'Stupid male egos!' the girl would scream in her head every single time that would happen, but she'd keep her composure, remain polite in front of them and the eye of the public... until she's returned home.

Another day of waiting, just sitting in front of the TV, waiting... though she couldn't observe what was happening, she still found it somewhat intriguing to listen to people on TV – it really helps with her imaginations, and even she has her own favourite celebrity... voice that is. As she sat there, listening to some old, kind of bad day-time soap, her phone began to vibrate somewhere beside her on the couch. Patting her hands past the control and under the cushions she found the vibrating and ringing object, flipping it open, she answered, "hello?"

_"Hey, um, this is Jessie..."_ the familiar blonde voice wafted through the receiver.

"Oh, hey Jessie, what's up?" Katie smiled goofily, internally rejoicing that the call she has been waiting for is finally here.

_"Nothing much, was you know, just wondering whether you still wanted to take up that offer on shopping with me.__ I mean if you're busy and everything I understand, it's just my sister Zoe was suppose to go with me today, except she decided that checking up on her boyfriend..." _

Katie had to hand it to the other girl, it was sadly amusing to hear her rambling, not to mention strangely charming in the weirdest way possible. "Alright, no problem," she answered cutting the blonde girl off in her ramblings... or so she thought she did.

"..._to see if he's cheating was more important than going out with me. So, now I'm like free, and Tad's...__"_

Katie attempted once again, this time louder, "Jess, I said yes!"

_"What?"_

"As in I'll go shopping with you."

_"Oh."_

"You don't sound too satisfied..." Katie laughed,

_"What? No, it's just that I thought..."_ the blonde hesitated for a second, _"never mind."_

"What, you wouldn't have possibly thought a blind person like me would have something important to do right?" she said jokingly.

_"You know you shouldn't say stuff like that?" _Jessie said in reply.

"Like what?" Katie questioned curiously.

What surprised her was that the blonde replied in a stern and serious manner, _"Things that berate yourself, it's not good for you and could have some bad repercussions."_

"You sound like you have experience with this, or is it just because you really want to be a psychologist?"

Chuckling a little, _"I guess you can say both,"_ but Jessie stopped there, not really wanting to spill her life history just like that. _"Anyways, so, are you free now, because I can come by and pick you up."_

"Yeah sure, you have my address right?"

"_Uh huh, well then, see you in about 15 to 20 minutes."_

"See you!"

------------------------------

Another 20 minutes or so of crappy soap later the doorbell rang alas. Quickly rolling herself off the couch, consequentially bumping her poor shin into the coffee table. 'Ow crap...' she rubbed at her shin for a second or two before making her way along the walls to the front door. She opened the big wooden door first and just to make sure she's not opening the door to some complete stranger, she asked, "Jessie?"

"Yeah, sorry about the wait, got a little lost on the other street..." the blonde explained in a hurry.

Smiling, she opened the second door, "no no, it's alright, I was just lying about watchin' some crappy day time soap."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah, not really... um, did you wanna come in first? I just need to go grab some stuff," Katie used her thumb to point towards the direction of her room behind her.

"Oh, yea, of course." Jessie stepped through the front door, just far enough so the other girl could close the door.

Gliding her hand on the wall once again, Katie led her guest towards the living room where the television was left buzzing still. "Just take a seat somewhere, make yourself at home, I'll be back in just a minute..."

With that being said, Katie found her way to her bedroom and grabbed the bag she left beside her bedroom door. The same bag she makes her mom pack for her when she knows she's going to go out somewhere the next day – except this time she had it packed since the day she last talked to the blonde sitting outside in her living room.

Walking back into the living room again, "Ready!" Katie called out in a bubbly voice, nearly scaring the crap out of poor Jessie who wasn't expecting her. Unaware of Jessie's slight shock, Katie continued about finding the TV remote on the coffee table before finally turning the TV and that horrid soap off. "Hey Jessie, could you grab my phone for me? It's just left someplace on the couch.

"Yeah, no problem," the blonde replied, her eyes searching for the small device. "Found it," she said once her eyes spotted the little phone tangled in all the cushions.

"Excellent..." Katie stretched her hand out ready to be passed the phone.

What she wasn't expecting though was the soft hands that grazed over her own when the phone was passed. It was only a mere seconds worth, a blink of the eye contact, but she felt something she has never felt before. However, it seemed that she was the only one affected by that brief electrical interaction.

"Katie? You ready to go?" The blonde questioned, her heart a few beats too fast for some uncertain reason.

Jessie's voice sounded much closer to Katie than before, which indicated that Jessie has already stood up.

"Oh yea..." Katie mumbled, a little flustered still, she retracted her hand and slid the phone into her back pocket.

Making their way back out into the hallway, Katie reached for her own set of keys left dangling on the hook placed on the wall near the front door. A little bell on it jingled when she made contact with set of keys, and she knew it was hers as no one else in her family had a bell on theirs.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's the Helpless One?

**A/N: Yay! My semester break has finally arrived, so let's just hope I find some time to actually write. Thanks for all the reviews/comments, love 'em all! Hope you guys enjoy this update?**

* * *

**Part 5: Who's the Helpless One?**

"Hey Jess," Katie called out.

"Hmm?" she turned to look at the girl walking beside her.

"Do you mind if I just," she placed her hand onto the blonde's shoulder, or what she hoped was her shoulder anyway, "place my hand here, it just makes walking easier," she asked.

"Yea no problem." It certainly was something different, but not something she couldn't get used to.

"Thanks, it's really much more interesting having a walking talking guide instead of a foldable walking stick," the dirty blonde said good-humouredly.

As they were walking in silence, Jessie trying her best to manoeuvrer her way around the half crowded mall, making sure she doesn't lead Katie into some innocent bystander.

"So, do you have anything you plan on shopping for?"

"Well, nothing specifically, might want a few new shirts for work, though I don't think little kids really care about what I'm wearing underneath my white-coat," Jessie shrugged; Katie felt the gesture and chuckled.

"Well, maybe the kids might not care, but I'm not too sure the parents would be too pleased and reassured seeing their child's doctor wearing an unprofessional looking t-shirt and cut-off shorts," the dirty-blonde deadpanned.

The blonde let out a small laugh, "You make a good point; and for the record I don't own let alone wear a pair of cut-off shorts."

Katie's eyes widened, "No way! That just won't do. We must find you a pair immediately," she joked. "Perfect timing too since we're heading into winter, so shorts are probably on sale."

"If you say so…" Jessie shook her head.



--

Walking out of the store with a few bags each in their hands, Jessie couldn't help but laugh, "I don't think I've bought so much in one day before."

"Well get used to it, because it's a sin to go home empty handed, especially when you're with me!" Katie winked.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you only bought a bag of clothing, I'm the one draining my savings here," the blonde replied playfully.

Nodding, "point taken, but c'mon, one last thing to buy, and I'll treat you to pancakes that are TO DIE FOR."

Turning around to look at her new friend, "what exactly did we not buy? Haven't we got enough already?"

"Your shorts of course!"

"My shorts?" Jessie asked before it came back to her, "OH! Shorts! Wait, you're not serious are you?"

"Oh I'm serious, c'mon, you're probably gonna look awesome in them. Though I can't see them, but I have a feeling you have great legs and what better way to show them off than to wear shorts?"

"I don't normally wear shorts, let alone ones that reveal 90 of my legs…"

Katie looked at her with a little pout, "Please…"

She looked at the sweet expression, which rendered her helpless, the blonde shook her head, "Fine, but don't expect me to wear them."

The taller girl shoved her along a little, "you say that now," she laughed, "plus, I'm sure Tad's gonna love me for making you buy them."

--

Jessie walked out of the change room wearing the last of the three pairs of shorts she and Katie had chosen. She stood in front of where Katie was sitting with all their day's worth of shopping. "I don't know about this, I'm feeling too exposed for my liking," she told the other girl in uncertainty.

The girl just sat up in her seat and leaned forward a little, "come on over here."

Taking the few steps closer, Jessie just looked down at her friend, wondering what she was planning on doing.

Reaching upwards but not yet touching, "Where are your hips?"

Looking thoroughly confused now, "they're right here," she placed her own hands on her hips.



Katie laughed aloud, having a general idea of what the blonde must've just done, "no you silly, can you place _my_ hands on your hips. I'd just reach out for it, but I can't be held responsible for touching anything that's not your hips," she joked.

"Oh! Right… here," she led the other girl's hands to where her hips were. Jessie couldn't help but blush a little upon contact, not that there's anything to be embarrassed about.

The dirty-blonde carefully felt the fabric against the other girl's hips, 'well it seems to be a perfect fit,' she thought as her fingers reached around the sides and felt it hugging the blonde's skin.

'Gosh,' Jessie had to hold her breath as Katie's feather-light touches reached around her, partially touching her skin and the fabric against it. She couldn't even begin to describe the feeling and affect the innocent touch had on her – she didn't even know what it was that she's currently feeling.

Once she finished running her hand across the side, Katie held her left index finger out and placed it against the side of Jessie's right thigh, her knuckle where the shorts began. Taking her other hand over, she placed it where her finger ended, obviously using it as a marker. Next, she proceeded to slide her finger downwards so that her left knuckle was now where her right finger was marked, and repeated the action until it reached the hem of the shorts.

Katie looked up at Jessie once she completed her observations. The blonde was finally able to breathe regularly again once Katie had finally removed her hands.

"Why not? The shorts fit you perfectly, hugging your hips nicely and it's not even that short… and the denim seems to be of the softer kind, not too rough."

Jessie turned her head around to look at the mirror behind her, 'well, I've got to admit, it does look really nice. And the Katie's right, the denim is quite soft.'

Leaning back against the couch again, the dirty-blonde just grinned, "And don't think that I don't know you're checking yourself out now."

The blonde turned her head back to look at Katie, her face certainly much warmer than before she came out of her change room.

"And I also know for a fact that you're starting to agree with what I said about the shorts."

Jessie just chuckled a little nervously, "You Miss Know-It-All…"

"Do you know what else I know?"

"What?"



"I know that you look great in those shorts; they're not too short for you to look slutty at your age and not too long so that you look completely out of place. So, what do you say?"

She turned around to look at her shorts one last time before relenting, knowing what Katie said was quite on the dot. "Well I guess it does look alright."

"Hmm… I'll just interpret your 'alright' as a 'yes, it does look ridiculously good'."

"Okay, you can stop trying to sell it to me now," Jessie relented.

"Score for the Singer," Katie pumped her fist in victory – it probably would've looked bizarre if anyone else had done it. "Now off you go and change and pay for those so we can go have some out-of-this-world pancakes… or waffles."

Jessie rolled her eyes and went back into her change room.

Upon walking out the shop, the dirty-blonde spoke, "You do know that what I said in there were all just guesses and my own assumptions right?"

Smiling back at the girl, "Yea well, you did well in your persuasion tactics."

"I know," Katie replied mischievously. "So, you ready for some amazing pancake or waffles?"

Jessie just nudged the other girl as they shared a laugh, "Definitely, I'm famished from shopping. So, where is this 'out-of-this-world' pancake place?"

"It's just down the road from here, we can just drop off all this stuff at your car first, and then we can walk from here."

"Okay." Jessie agreed, leading them back to the parking lot.

"Hey wait, can you hear that?" Katie questioned excitedly, her hand squeezed lightly on the blonde's shoulder, causing the other girl to stop.

"Hear what?"

"Billie Holiday."

"Billie who?"

"Billie Holiday! You know, 'Lady Day'?" she replied excitedly.

She could faintly hear a bit of jazz music playing somewhere in the background, but the mall was too noisy for her to hear much. "Sorry, I haven't heard of her before…"

"Well you're missing out; she has the most amazing voice..."



Jessie just looked at her and grinned at the slightly enthralled Katie talking about this singer.

Come back out of her dazed moment and started walking again, "Anyway, she's awesome, you should come by my place, and I'll let you listen to her sometime."

"Yea, okay…"

Remembering a little fact, "hey, I remember Tad said you sing."

"Oh… no not really, only for fun or when I'm bored," Jessie said humbly.

"I don't know, but Tad said you had an amazing voice."

The blonde blushed again, but continued walking, thankful that Katie couldn't really see her… and all the other times she's been blushing today.

--

By the time the two of them had taken a step into the little diner, they were being swamped with warm welcomes… well Katie was anyway. Jessie looked around the diner, in was a small but quaint place, and obviously quite a popular place to go to, since most of the tables and booths were full.

After what looked to be all the waiters and waitresses greeted Katie, they all went back to work; all but one girl anyway. The said waitress came right up to them, despite the fact that she was waiting on a table just before they came in.

"Hey Katie!" The waitress then turned to Jessie and gave her a brief but polite smile, before turning back to Katie.

Jessie took a look at the girl; she seemed to be in her late teens, probably just finishing high school. She was slightly shorter than herself, with milk-chocolate brown hair that was tied back neatly into a ponytail, a side fringe framing her left face which reached just around her nose, and stunning hazel eyes.

"Hey Gabby… shouldn't you be busy taking down orders?" Katie turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Everyone can wait," Gabby waved at the general direction of the customers.

Katie just chuckled, "Indeed, I'm sure your aunt would be pleased to hear that you left your customers hanging just to come and serve me. Where is she anyway?"

"She's said something about the kitchen before she disappeared." The waitress lightly took Katie's free arm, grabbed a menu off the counter by the door, and led her to a booth near the back of the restaurant. "Here you are," she stepped aside. Katie placed her hands onto the table walked a few more steps before she slid into the booth, so that she was now facing the door. Jessie then followed and slid into the booth opposite 

her friend. The waitress placed a menu down on the table, "I'll be right back for your order."

With that, the waitress was off serving the table she abandoned from before.

Finally alone again, Jessie spoke, "Well, I see you come here often."

"Yeah, they have the best pancakes… so much better than the ones at the café," Katie quickly backtracked, "But… don't tell Jake I said that."

Jessie quickly chuckled, "Okay… Well, anything in particular you'd like to suggest?" She asked from behind the menu.

"Nope, anything on that menu is worth trying," Katie answered confidently. "Well, except for those burgers… don't go there."

Giggling a little, "Duly noted, not that I eat burgers or anything."

"Ah…" Katie nodded, "Vegetarian… I see."

"Yea. So what are you planning on getting?"

"The first thing that comes to mind when they're taking my order I guess."

"Spontaneous… That's different," Jessie nodded, turning her attention back to the large variety of food on the menu.

"My darling Katie!" A big voice called out from afar.

Jessie looked up and saw the big grin on Katie's face before the other girl stood up. She turned to see where it came from, and saw a woman of considerable size in her late thirties - possibly early forties strolling up to them with her arms wide open. Once the woman reached their table, she engulfed Katie in a big hug which caused the other girl to giggle.

Finally being released from the strong hold, but Katie remained standing, "Hey Tam, was wondering where you were just before."

"I was just sorting out some kitchen crisis," the woman replied, before turning with one arm still around Katie's back and regarding Jessie's presence, "Now who is this young lady here?"

"Tam meet Jessie, Jessie, this is Tamara the owner of this place."

"Jessie, nice to meet you," she held out her hand for a shake.

"Hi Tamara," Jessie took the hand in hers.

"I believe you're the first person I've ever seen Katie bring along to this place. Must be a special one, ay?" Tam winked at Jessie before letting out a hearty chuckle.

The comment and gesture caused the blonde's cheek to flare up again; she immediately dropped her head to hide her reddened cheeks.

The other girl just smirked, "Now don't go jumping to conclusions Tam, Jessie's just a friend. In fact, her boyfriend is my best friend."

"Oh Tad was it? What a pity…" She shook her head. "Well you can't blame me, what's a woman supposed to think when you bring along a friend for the first time and yet I haven't even met your best-friend. Anyway, enough of that, I best be off and make sure everything is running smoothly," Tam said, patting Katie on the back a few times, "You two be sure to order some decent food yes, 'cause you guys aren't leaving until you're properly fed," the owner joked. "It's on the house today."

"What? No, I'm paying," Katie refuted.

"Nonsense, my treat, it's the first time you've brought a friend along, it's a special occasion," Tamara waved it off.

"Okay, fine, but next time I bring more people to pig out here, I'll definitely be paying for it…" Katie replied.

Once having their orders taken by Gabby, the two continued on with their light banter.

The blonde sat back and toyed with the napkin in her hands, mindlessly folding and unfolding it. "So, I see you definitely fit in here… and everywhere else for that matter," Jessie stated, recalling all the people they bumped into just today that happened to know Katie.

Katie just smiled, "Not really..."

"Yeah you do, you were talking with a hundred different people today…"

"Yea, a hundred different people talked to me, mostly because they feel sorry for me," the older girl replied with a hint of sadness, "only a few of them are actually genuine..."

Just before Jessie could get another word out, Gabby returned with their food and that topic was left at that… for now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it ended kinda abruptly, couldn't decide when to stop… haha.**


	6. Chapter 6: All Planned Out

**A/N: Hello readers, as per the poll on my page, it seems this was the fic that won most votes. And now that I have some spare time since I'm on holidays… here's an update. =D Thanks for reading and greater thanks to all those who leave me a msg!**

_Italics: On the other end of the phone or flashbacks._

_

* * *

_

**Part 6: All Planned Out**

After their first shopping spree together nearly two weeks ago, Jessie and Katie have met up nearly every other day since. Their activities, whether it was running errands for Jessie's soon-to-be-ready apartment, shop a little more or mindlessly chat over coffee never seemed to bore either girls – OH, and of course they loved their dessert hunt. Everyone could see that their friendship was blossoming, much to Tad's relief. He didn't think he could deal with having to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend if they ended up despising each other.

Today, Jessie did initially call up Katie to ask if she wanted to go out on yet another dessert hunt. The blonde had heard of this new place in town that served those Asian crepes and some rather interesting flavoured ice-cream. She had the day all planned out, only to have to put it all on hold for another day because Katie reminded her over the phone that Tad had the day off – something she obviously had forgotten about, which was rather unusual since she generally pride herself of her good memory.

----- ----- -----

_Before…_

_Katie was doing sit-ups on the floor next to her bed when her phone went off beside her. Patting around for it, she flipped her phone up, "'Sup, Katie here," the girl answered sounding just a little out of breath._

_Jessie couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed the other girl answered her phone differently every day. "Hey Katie."_

"_Oh hey Jessie, how can I be of service?" she joked._

_Rolling her eyes at the girl on the other line, "Well, was just wondering whether you wanted to go out for some Japanese crepes? I heard there's a new one in town."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Oh but wait, doesn't Tad have the day off today?" Katie recalls, having just had a chat with her friend just last night._

"_Really? What's the date?!" the blonde checked her mobile and saw that it was indeed true. "Aww, too bad, guess we'll have to postpone then."_

_Picking up on the disappointment in Jessie's voice, Katie quickly said, "No no, why don't you just try the place out with Tad."_

_Shaking her head, "Nah, it's okay, we wouldn't be able to add it to our list if I had tried the place out with Tad."_

"_Damn, my plan failed. Here, I just wanted you guys to try it out to see if it was nice or not. Wouldn't wanna go if it sucked, if you know what I mean." Katie joked which in turn caused the blonde to laugh. It was a sad fact that, yes, there were indeed a lot of decent places with decent desserts, heck they didn't even mind the half way decent ones. But on the rare occasions they did make a slip and ended up taking a bite and leaving._

_Hearing the beeping noise on the phone indicating that another call was coming in, Jessie reluctantly said goodbye to her friend._

----- ----- -----

Nevertheless, thanks to Katie, she can now spend the day with her boyfriend, whom she has been seeing much less of due to his busy schedule.

The doorbell rang, and Jessie immediately heard her stepmother, Lily, call out to her from the bottom of the stairs, "Jessie! Tad's here!"

The blonde quickly finished off putting on her makeup, taking one last look in the mirror she hurried out of her room, nearly falling over by tripping over some of the boxes she left packed from her old apartment, ready for it to be moved into her new one once it was ready. Composing herself from her nearly stumble, she continued her way cautiously down the stairs to meet her boyfriend. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend and Lily chatting idly away.

"Hey." Jessie greeted, announcing her presence as she walked up to Tad.

"Hey babe, sorry I haven't been around much," he said, leaning down to give his girlfriend a light peck on the cheek.

Lily just smiled, "well then, you two head on off now, have a nice day."

"Bye Lily." Jessie waved as she walked out of the front door, her other hand linked with Tad's.

"Bye Mrs. Sammler," he waved also, being pulled along by the blonde.

----- ----- -----

"So what exactly are the plans for today?" Jessie asked curiously, as all Tad had said over the phone was telling the blonde to wear comfortable clothes and shoes for the day.

"Well, I remember you once saying that you loved ice-skating but haven't had time to go in a while, so I thought that maybe we could do just that," he answered, looking over at her just to catch the smile that grew exceptionally – the fact that she never actually mentioned ice-skating to him totally slipping her mind.

"Yeah?" Jessie let out hopefully, her momentary fear that Tad would take her out on yet another movie date immediately subsiding.

"Uh huh." He nodded, looking back to the road, "but you gotta look out for me, because I must say I'm no ice-skating expert."

Chuckling, the blonde didn't say anything to his last statement, which caused the boy to raise an eyebrow nervously.

----- ----- -----

"Jessie, are you sure this is safe?" Tad called out to his girlfriend, as he clung tightly to the side of the ice-rink.

"Absolutely," the blonde chuckled, as she kept skating back and forth within close proximity to her boyfriend. She was finding it entertaining just watching Tad cling onto the sides as if it were his life.

Frowning at the blonde, as he inevitably groaned and sporting what can only be considered as a pout, "I can't believe you're doing this to me, and hear I thought I'd treat you all nicely by taking you ice-skating."

"Awww…" Jessie cooed with a big grin on her face, finally giving the boy a hand. "Sorry, but it's just so funny seeing you struggling like a little boy there."

Tad grabbed onto Jessie's hands, as she began leading him a little further away from the sides as he struggled to stay balanced on his wobbly legs. It was all going so well for a while… if only that little boy didn't crash right into the novice. Sadly, Jessie just wasn't strong enough to have balanced her boyfriend before he hit the ice. Instead, she was now left bending over as she managed to stay standing as hers and Tad's hands were still linked.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Jessie laughed out, seeing her boyfriend on his but with a slightly stunned expression.

The young boy who crashed into them just mumbled an apology before getting up and skated away as if nothing had happened. Tad just glared at the little boy's retreating back as Jessie assisted him in standing again. "Damn that little monster…" he mumbled , with his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Jessie knew Tad had met his 'falling' quota for the day… or perhaps even for the rest of the year, so she led him off the ice-rink. "How about we just call it day on the ice-rink?"

Tad grunted as he finally made it to a bench, finally able to take of those treacherous skates. "Nah, you should go out and have fun… I'll be fine just sitting here and admiring my beautiful girlfriend out there."

Smiling at her boyfriend's sweetness, "No, it's alright. Besides I'm feeling a little hungry."

At the mention of food, Tad stomach let out a low and long grumble, letting it's need be known. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"I guess, that's our cue," Jessie laughed, taking off her own skates.

----- ----- -----

Tad held Jessie's hands as they walked up to the front steps of her dad's place. After getting the door open, blonde let out a contented sigh turning to face her boyfriend, "I had an…" she pondered how to explain the day, "… an exceptional day today." which was the truth; all the things Tad planned today were just so… not of the norm. They normally shop around for a bit, go watch a nice movie, and then have dinner.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Tad nodded, before scratching the back of his head with his free hand sheepishly, "I'm sorry I'm not any better at ice-skating though," he laughed.

"That's alright, it's the thought that matters right?" Grinning, the blonde can't help but torment him just a little, "don't worry, you'll definitely start picking it up the next few times we go, I'm positive."

"NEXT FEW TIMES?!" Tad looked down at her, his eyes wide.

Leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "just kidding."

Breathing a sigh of relief, "oh thank god, I don't think I can take another round of falling on ice. Did I mention I think my jeans are still wet from all the water it soaked up?"

Laughing out loud, "Oh my gosh, I'm dating a drama queen!"

"Drama king to you!" Tad chuckled, "and I thought you knew that all along."

Remembering the plays they were both in from back in high school, Jessie let out, "Oh yea. Anyways," she gave him a quick peck on the lips before, "you should get home and rest, you've got a meeting tomorrow morning right?"

Nodding his head, and leaning down giving Jessie one last kiss for the night, "Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite," he winked before turning around and walking towards his car.

Jessie couldn't help but laugh, "that was soooooo lame Tad."

"I know, but you love it," he chuckled, waving before getting into his car.

Turning around and shaking her head, she walked into the house.

After getting showered and ready for bed, the blonde couldn't help but pick up her phone and dialling a certain number; just wanting to share her day with someone. But without luck, it seems the other girl was already on the line. Shrugging, "guess I'll tell her some other time."

----- ----- -----

"'_Sup, Katie here."_

"Hey hey, Katie." Tad greeted.

"_So how was it?"_

"It was great! I think she really liked the things planned for today."

"_Well but of course! I planned them, and who doesn't have a fab day when I plan them… Anyway, what did Jessie say?"_

Rolling his eyes, "Your modesty is just too much," he laughed, "she said she 'had an exceptional day'," Tad answered, "But seriously, thank you so much for giving me tips on what to do for the day."

"_No problem man. Just as long as you guys had fun." _Katie replied, proud of herself.

"HA! I'm pretty sure Jessie had most fun entertaining herself as she watched me fall… and fall…. And fall again."

"_Aww, poor baby, do you want some knee pads?"_

"Shut up Katie, you have no idea how painful it was! I'm definitely all blue and black underneath my jeans"

"_Hey, all for your girl right? And seriously, I do not need to know how your legs are…"_

"Yea, yea, anyways, thanks again. I should really head to bed, got a early meeting tomorrow."

"_Night."_

"Night Katie."

* * *

**A/N: ****I will be placing another poll on my page again for people to vote for the next fic they want updated – so either vote there or include it in your reviews.**

**Sorry 1: for the lack of J/K-ness in this update, promise for more interactions later!  
**

**Sorry 2: for my slow updates… despite being on holidays. I just have all these ideas going around my head for my new boarding school fic. But yea, I plan on actually writing a few chapters for that before I even decide on posting.**


End file.
